Episode 206: Hodor Hoarders
"Hodor Hoarders" was originally released on June 23, 2014. Description Happy Solstice, everybody! Oh, don't worry - we definitely know what the solstice is. And like, its significance, and its observations and ... just like, all the things about the solstice. Suggested Talking Points Solstice, Pump Island, Marry a Billy Joel, Old Friend Management, Dank VelJohnson, Travis' Special Underwear Outline 04:11 - I have noticed that the way I shake hands with people may be a little off. I have a firm grip, but I tend counter the other person's pumps with trying not to pump at all. Instead I flex my shoulder and arm, so while the person is trying to move their arm up and down, their arm remains completely still. I imagine the other person encounters some unexpected resistance to an otherwise routine pump or two. Brothers, how am I supposed to be doing this? -- Wrestling In Winchester 11:21 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Derp, who asks: Becoming Barney in school wear? So I have the perfect neat slim-fit blazer, trousers, shoes, belt, and tie for school. I have just recently been addicted to How I Met Your Mother (why, the finale? Why?), and Barney is my idol. I was just wondering (I'm in high secondary school, but I am known for being "the suit guy", but I feel like I lose this in school) how should I dress, act, and talk to become like Barney, or in other words become legen... (wait for it)... fuck you. 17:47 - Years ago my two best friends, who were dating, had a wickedly ugly breakup, which resulted in me having to choose sides. I sided with my homeboy, and broke contact completely with the other. It's been six years and emotions have subsided, so I decided to bury the proverbial hatchet and just make peace. Now she's inviting me to hang out as if nothing happened, when I don't even really know this person anymore. Should I just accept that I opened this Pandora's Box and jump back into things, or should I go with my gut and tread carefully? -- Critically Confused In Cranberry 29:04 - MZ - Sponsored by Simple. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Michael Feal. Personal message from Becka a.k.a. Becks. Advertisement for Oh No Ross And Carrie. 42:05 - Y - Sent in by Tanner, from Yahoo Answers user Naomi, who asks: I got baptized then smoked weed a day later and this happened? I got baptized on Wednesday then smoked some weed well reggie om Thursday Ive smoked before so it wasnt new to me Nd so at first I was feeling good just chillin then like 40 mins later I got in the car and was gonna drive home but everything went bright then black nd I couldn't see I drove over a curve and got really dizzy and threw up after that I was a lil high and felt pretty much sober but that had never happened to me before ive smoked way more then that before and not that long ago from that day so I dont know what happened any clues ??? 48:56 - I'm getting married next May. While planning the celebration has been a breeze, my fiance and I have hit on one point of conflict: whether to have a wedding cake or go non-traditional to have a wedding pie. If I can get you brothers on my side, maybe my big day will have that extra berry filling to put it over the top. -- Fearfully Frosted In Filadelphiasic 55:46 - Housekeeping 61:34 - FY - Sent in by Justin Long, from Yahoo Answers user Adison May, who asks: Memory foams? Do they record dreams? Quotes On Eating Healthy On Spiritual Visions Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport